What if I told you?
by Dan Breaddy
Summary: *reloaded and longer* Ginny recives a note and meets someone, well... unexpected. Short, sweet, and so fluffy that you could bounce on it.


A/N: Hey. I reposted this story. It's still What if I Told You?, but I just added some stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
What if I Told You?  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at the note again. Class was over, and she had no more for the day. She sighed. 'Might as well', she thought. 'Maybe this could be worth my while'. Ginny received it this morning, eating breakfast.  
  
The not just had fallen into her lap, and when she looked up to see the owl that had delivered it, it was gone. She walked out of the castle, the doors slamming behind her. Her heart began to speed up and adrenaline rushed through her system as she walked down the path to the forest, anticipating who might've sent the note.  
  
Malfoy looked at his watch. Where was she? He was sure that she had received the note that he'd sent that morning. Hell, he had seen it fall in her lap and watched his eagle owl fly out the window. He had watched her carefully read the note, and then, wide eyed, look around the Great Hall. And somehow… her eyes met his. Then she blushed and began to talk to Hermoine. It was 2:30 exactly, and the she was nowhere to be seen. He cursed under his breath.  
  
'Meet me by at forest at 2:30. We have to talk,' the words of the note rang clear in Ginny's head. 'Who's 'we'', she wondered. She walked towards the forest, cautiously looking around for the other person. "Hello?" she yelled. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Not so loud – unless you want the whole bloody school to know we're here," a confident, silky voice warned. Ginny looked towards the Forbidden Forest. She saw movement. A boy in black robes stepped out from behind a tree, his silver hair contrasting with its surroundings. Silver hair, silver hair… it all of a sudden clicked in Ginny's head.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? I have… class soon and I haven't got the time to waste on you," Ginny lied.  
  
"Don't lie, red," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Wh… How do you know that I have no classes?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"What do you want with me, Malfoy?" Ginny repeated her question. Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly. "I just want to talk," he said.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"You. Me," Malfoy said.  
  
"What about you? What does it have to do with me?" Ginny asked cautiously.  
  
"I just want to talk, Weasley. But if you'd rather hang out with Potter, drooling at his feet, that's fine with me," he said.  
  
" You got some real nerve, to bring me out here and then insult me," she said. "Can't say that you weren't asking for it, Weasel."  
  
"You're a monster, Malfoy. A real~life, in the bloody flesh monster." At this, Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but Ginny paid no heed. "You have no soul and you are incapable of ever experiencing feelings. So why don't you just go back to your bloody manor of a cave and rot there? Do the world a favor, will you?" Ginny ranted at the boy. Malfoy looked at her, a small hurt developing in his eyes. But he kept his calm, cool demeanor and smirked.  
  
"Well said, Weasley, but far from the truth," he said coldly. Ginny leaned against a nearby tree and looked at Hogwarts and back to him. "Really, Malfoy? You have feelings? Since when?" she said, sarcastically. Malfoy said nothing but kept his gaze steady with hers. "See, Malfoy, you have no feelings. Never had and never will. It was probably that warm, fuzzy feeling you get when you drink hot cocoa. I get it too, we all do," she explained as if she was talking to a 5~year old.  
  
Malfoy stood up from the tree that he was leaning on. He walked, slowly, to the redhead and said, "Weasley, what if I told you that I had feelings?" he said softly, taking Ginny's small chin in his hand. "That I can be hurt, feel joy, and experience love?" he asked as he put a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. "What if I said that?" Malfoy asked her, as he stroked her cheek. Ginny was a tad uncomfortable. Still… it felt bloody nice to have someone stroke her cheek, even if it wasn't Harry. But, she had to remain emotionless in front of Malfoy. That way, no strength or weakness would show. Ginny looked at him. "Go on," she instructed.  
  
"What if I told you that I'm in love? Then I wouldn't be such a monster, would I?" Mild shock on Ginny's part, but with her chin still held in his hands, there was little she could do. "Who's the lucky girl?" she asked.  
  
"You."  
  
Ginny looked at him and jerked her chin out of his hand. "Sod off, you wanker. Stop playing games with me. You're being positively nutters. Malfoys can't love Weasleys, it's in our blood," she said. "That's probably the infamous Malfoy pickup line that you use on all the girls." Malfoy continued as if he hadn't heard her. "What if I told you that I've dreamed of you, Weasley? Every night? What if I told you that they scare me? What about constantly wishing that I could kiss you? Caressing your hair as your arms wrapped around my neck? What if I loved you so much it hurts?" Malfoy asked softly, this time, his arms remaining at his side.  
  
"Another pickup line. Malfoy, you can't love me. You don't love me. You might have a little crush on me, but even monsters get those. It's not love," Ginny hissed as she gathered her stuff to leave. She was frightened by what Malfoy said, afraid to confront her feelings about him, that they'd be just as bad. She had to get away from him quickly, or she might spill.  
  
"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked. Ginny looked back at him and said, "I'm leaving."  
  
Malfoy ran up to her, she hadn't gone very far from the forest's perimeter. Ginny turned around. "That means I'm getting away from you," she told him. Malfoy continued as if her hadn't heard her. "That means out of here. Away from you. Now leave, prat." He grabbed her by the shoulder, omitting what she had just said. She, in turn, spun around and faced Malfoy, who let go of her shoulder.  
  
"Know what, Malfoy? I have something to ask YOU," she said. "What if I told you that I have dreams that scare me, too? What if they're about you and me? That we do things in them that you don't even see in the movies? That the things that we do are 10 times better then what you could ever think of? What if I told you that everytime I see you, something hurts?" she paused, gasping. "What if every… forget it. Should've kept my mouth shut." She turned to leave, again. "No wait," Malfoy said. "What if what?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "What if I said that everytime you say something insulting, idiotic, and rude, I want to shut you up by jamming my mouth on yours? That I sit around and fantisize what it would be like shove my tongue into your mouth, only to have it warmly welcomed?" Ginny asked angrily. "See, Malfoy. Coming out here was a waste of time. We have only succeeded in giving the other enough info for a sufficient blackmail." She turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Malfoy ran to catch up with her, and he faced her. "What if I told you that I'd like nothing else?" he asked. Ginny looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What are you waiting for, Romeo? Do you need an invitation?" Malfoy looked at the girl in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He ended up standing stupidly looking into space. Ginny turned around and began to walk back to the castle.  
  
Malfoy looked at her. He was gonna let her get away? He ran to catch up with her, again. This time, her didn't say a word, but instead, he hastily grabbed her chin and roughly thrust his mouth on her slightly parted lips. Ginny dropped her stuff as Malfoy bent lower to get a better kiss. Ginny snuck her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to his. He put an arm around her small, skinny waist.  
  
He still had no idea what had possessed him to kiss Ginny, but he couldn't stop himself. Not that he would. Ginny could feel her knees melt as she snuck her tongue into his mouth, eagerly accepted. It was a living dream. Malfoy's strong hand was brushing her hair, just as he had supposed.  
  
It was Ginny who broke their kiss. She looked at Malfoy, a look of surprise danced in her eyes. "What if I told you that I loved you?" Malfoy smiled. "I'd do this, then." He bent low and they kissed again. 


End file.
